


Bath Time

by Nevermore9



Category: Kid vs. Kat (TV)
Genre: Lemons, M/M, human/alien - Freeform, possible beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coop is left to clean Mr. Kat after a muddy incident, the two find themselves in an awkward position, and Kat takes sadistic advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright Fish-breath, just get in the bath!" A furiously booming voice barked out from the sealed bathroom, steam seeping out from the crack of the door.  
An anxious and fearful "Meow!" responded, Mr. Kat's legs shook with terror at the sound of running water, pattering down into the porcelain tub. His kettle black, pupil-less, eyes scowling in rattled contempt to the young brunette before him, arms crossed over his bare chest, bathing suit the only clothing he wore.  
"Just get in!" Coop wined in aggravation at the little feline, his line patience was rapidly stretching to the breaking point. He wouldn't have to be here, making a fool of himself in front the overgrown rat, if stupid Millie wasn't at some stupid Greeny Girls' meeting; and Dad didn't make him have to drag Kat into the bath, all because the furless freak fooled around in a stupid mud puddle.  
Mr. Kat hissed in vexation, the fire in his eyes flickering with stubborn disagreement. He clearly had no intention to break away from his fortification, up on the bathroom sink, of his own volition.  
A disgruntled frown curved down on Coop's face, knowing he'd be the one to pay for Kat's obstinance; but then suddenly his flustered expression shifted to a devious smirk, looking like a mischevious devil. "Ok then Kat." Coop stretched out in mock surrender, walking calmly toward the boiling torrent of the shower. "Though I guess you won't be getting any...Fishy...Frisky Bits." A sharp and taunting grin sliced up Coop's impish face, brow narrowed to Kat tormentingly. "You did hear what Dad said, no bath, no Fishy Frisky Bits."  
Kat's dark eyes narrowed in violence, matching Coop's stare. The feline's teeth grit in conceding outrage, he was caught between a rock and a hardplace, face the horrific tortures of a scalding ash bath or no Fishy Frisky Bits!  
Coop's wicked smile only deepened at Kat's perturbed anger, becoming almost sadistic in the satisfaction he took in the cat's suffering. He knew just as well as Kat that there was no other option for the sorry little feline, it was bath time!  
Faced with no other option, Kat reluctantly, very reluctantly, eased himself down from the sink top, his lithe body slipping down onto the floor. Though even with all his hesitance, it still seemed too easily that Kat agreed to face the water; and as Mr. Kat moved toward the bathing suit clad boy with a frightened innocence, he was shot with a suspicious glare.  
A hail of droplets poured down from the showerhead, spilling out in puffs of warm humidity. Kat tip-toed cautiously to the base of the tub, feeling the heat on his face, his nerves pulsing with dread. As he lifted a single paw up to level with the stream of acid rain, he turned to steal a glance at Coop, who now had stragically placed himself directly behind the feline's sullen rear, no escape.  
Shutting his eyelids lock tight, Kat dared to dip the tip of his paw into the path of the water, biting down on his lip to hold in a agonizing meow. Then suddenly in an instant Kat was disconnected from the safe comfort of ground, small hasty hands gripping underneath his belly and lifting him through the air, plunging him into a hell of smoldering meteors weeping down on his skin, surrounded in a veil of deathly mist.  
"Gotcha." Coop sounded in triumph, locking his arms around Kat's tinier body, retraining his ferocious claws and fearsome bite. He backed up against the wall, gripping Kat closely to his pale chest as the water sundered down around them, covering each body in slippery layers of dripping wetness; Kat thrashing and squirming any which way he could, ready to easily tear Coop apart like shreds of paper, but to no avail, he was trapped in the boy's consctricting clutches.  
Gallons of hot coals seemed to unendingly batter down upon Kat's sleek and delicate skin, his mouth roaring out yelps of a meow as the heat became unbearable. Coop stood like stone, a prison of a statue with only one tortured inmate. However, as each slick body of wet skin struggled the other, Coop's grip lessened more and more, Kat wiggling his soapy flesh against Coop's straining muscles until he managed to twist himself free.  
The wrath of Satan was about to be unleashed as Kat escaped to solid ground, landing on steady paws, claws unsheathed and growling fangs bare; that is until a splash of water assaulted the feline's face, sending him flying in genuine panic. He leaped through the vapor heavy air, smashing dead into a dazed Coop, iron claws digging into the poor boy's buttcheek.  
An excruciating yip of injury flew out of Coop's mouth, while the hairless, feverish, Kat clamoured up his backside in horror of the water. The scratching nails scraping savagely into Coop's spine quickly became too much to bare, and he collapsed to the dripping tub, hand hitting the faucet as his head sunk into a shallow pool that had accumulated on the floor.  
Kat sat bug-eyed, perched tensely on Coop's naked back, the hail of boiling fire fading away to leave the two heavily soaked bodies pressed compactly to each other, no space for the thinnest hair to squeeze between them.  
A bone crushing groan bubbled up from the puddle submerged around Coop's pain-ridden face. The anguished boy attempted some form of movement, to reassure himself that he was still breathing. His hips bucked back, in intention to strive and get up to his feet, if he could; but the feline weight on his back posed a problem, and his rear crashed right up into Kat's tremoring pelvis.  
Mr. Kat spilled out a sharp and startled "Meow!" An intense discomfort growing in his abdomen as Coop's plushy bottom squished compactly up between his open haunches. The compression increased as Coop's face sank deeper, causing his rear to rise up further into Kat, the feline being lifted on the boy's elevating spine.  
A drawn out grumble bellowed out from underneath Mr. Kat. He turned his sight down to the wallowing boy, afloat in the remnance of the shower's downpour, his mouth open as he seemed to breath out water. Kat then suddenly found himself sinking, only the body he was perched on wasn't moving, yet still he slid toward the ground. His eyes watching creamy thin legs begin to tower above him as Coop grew taller and he somehow shrunk; but then as the cat's rounded rump hit the tub floor he realized it was the bathing suit that he had dug his claws into, and that had been slithering down the boy's legs from the feline's weight. Kat now found himself staring ahead with black eyes at a completely exposed Coop, miles of pasty skin open to gawk at, he just looked so...defenseless.  
Another sore groan came out of a disoriented Coop, as the young boy shifted his body over so that he was sitting up with his legs casually sprawled out, head leaning back to the support of the wall. A slimy hand ran through clumped damp hair, as Coop rubbed his aching head. His deeply blue eyes focused then on the scene before him, a guiltily grinning Kat, his slick skin looking more red than pallid violent, and a mangled green bathing suit caught in his metallic nails. That wasn't what caught Coop's bewildered attention though, it was something...further.  
"Eeeew!" Coop choked out in revolsion, pratically gagging, his glance unwantingly fixed on the region around Kat's pelvis where a small dark fleshy lump had begun protruding out. Coop was disgusted at the sight, expecting Kat to begin urinating, as he knew no other purpose for the nasty organ.  
As for Mr. Kat, he couldn't help but crack out a sadistically amused grin, his only concern was that Coop was being tortured by this, by him; and without thinking he planned to further the discomfort. Bringing himself closer, one paw calmly in front of the other, Kat smiled seductively to Coop. He felt satisfaction at the way Coop squeezed himself paper-thin to the wall, fear causing his eyes to tighten; but at the same time a disappointment snuck naggingly to the back of his head, Coop was rejecting his "advances", but that's what he was suppose do, right?  
Coop's eyes sealed themselves like padlocks, disgusted, and slightly frightened, of whatever the sick rat had in store for him. Would he shred through skin like paper, peel away his face with the ease of the bathing suit?  
Coop now felt a tingle of contact tickle up his inner, sleek, smooth skin, as if covered in a thin casing of flour, rubbed temptingly in between the boy's legs. Burrowing deeper in his pelvis, as a dull hum of bizarre pleasure twitched within Coop's hips.


	2. Too Much Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda ashamed of this one X_X

A wetness suddenly assaulted the twitch of flesh. It wasn't anything that mere drips of water could have given him, it was more...sensual. It was a rough muscle stroking up the length of his...little guest, peeking up with a blood pumping fever that the boy had never expierienced before in his young life.  
Coop did not even dare to open his eyes as he felt alien form making itself at home between his extended thighs. Curling up around his throbbing pelvis with the light-weight of a feline, furless and velvety skin squeezing nicely to his own, sweat dripping, skin.  
Another coarse lap at his erecting member sent a gunshot of ectasy up Coop's spine like electricity, and in his throw of weakness he let a muffled whimper escape his rosy lips, to the devious smirk of Kat. Mr. Kat knew now that he had Coop pinned under his thumb, or rather paw, and was going to make him squirm. With his violet colored body wrapped like a cloth around Coop's belly, the feline slid a hungry paw down to the base of the boy's little penis, claw tapping teasingly where his pubic hair would eventually be.  
Coop, still pressed to the wall, eyes shut for all his terrified life, winced in anticipated pain, expecting the sinister foe to tear into him at any moment. He'd soon be in dismayed surprise, once the impish devil proved him wrong, at least in his sense of "tear into".  
Mr. Kat took wicked satisfaction at the snail's pace in which his paw creeped along Coop's acre of lush, pale, skin. The tip of his nail running up along the tiny vein visible along the length of Coop's cock, every now and then easing the pad of his adventurous paw down on his victim's penis, squishing it into his abdomen, then watching it bounce back up at full attention. Serrated white teeth seared out into a wide smile on Kat's entertained face. He just couldn't help but absolutely enjoy the look of pure horror and agony on his nemisis's crumpled face. He thought the boy would surely burst into tears any second, but then something quiet unexpected happened. Coop very timidly unbarred his eyelids, gazing to the expression of amusement on Kat's beaming face, with a contrary look of helplessness.  
Without breaking their conflicting eye-contact, Kat dipped his head to nuzzle up into Coop's cute member, crude orange tongue drooling out between dagger-like fangs. His serpentine tongue wrapped around Coop's dick like sandpaper against a grindstone. The harsh bristles of Kat's feline muscle slithering slowly up, and even more so downward; making sure to savor every skin cell of taste, as Coop's petrified blue eyes could only watch while his mouth quivered at the feeling. The pleasure of the vulgur act was overwhelming, flooding every one of Coop's senses with absolute heaven, rough slimy heaven, until he could only lay his head back into the wall with heavy pants, while Kat worked his magic.  
Shortly though, after one lick too many, Coop let out a gasp of biting pain. His hands shot to cup his now reddened penis as he clenched in the pain, breaking contact with Kat's caressing and attentive tongue, much to his dislike. As he hated so to admit it to himself, but Mr. Kat had grown attached to that salty taste of human skin in the past few minutes, playfully flabby yet somehow delicously stern. He frowned as Coop struggled to his wobbly feet, still holding his raw, and erect, dick with a discomfort on his face. Kat could almost laugh at the boy's innocent ignorance.  
The feline's cunning head turned as it followed Coop's weak and unsteady path out from the shower to the bathroom floor, reaching out for his clothes on the sink. Now Kat was vexed, Coop could not, would not, escape now! He'd been riled up from his constant licking at Coop's child-sized penis, and now his pulsing need craved attention, Coop couldn't walk out on him because he felt achingly uncomfortable; and because he probably realized this was all horrifyingly wrong.  
No, he wouldn't get away. Kat wanted him to be uncomfortable; and now he found himself lunging in pursuit after the boy. He dove into the sink, taking a menacing step toward the now cowering and fear filled Coop. The boy didn't seem interested in his clothes anymore, he just motioned back and then fell on his plushy bottom, after being stabbed with a formidable glare by Kat.  
Mr. Kat took this as an invitation on his part, and pounced to the floor with feline prowess. With every stride forward he grew closer to the tremoring Coop, and Coop tensed at the thought of what the creature could do.  
Soon, Kat was nose to nose with the stone-still Coop, and he grinned to the other with fiery red eyes, leaning his agile body down into Coop's own lean form. Coop felt the brush of a stubby red organ bristle past his own dick, and Kat's whispy tail playfully annoying his inner thighs. The feline sank lower, pressing himself disturbingly close to Coop's skeletal anatomy. Reaching the boy's waist, Kat ran his unsheathed claws along the tendons of Coop's legs, prying them apart to reveal a small little dot nestled in between his ghost-white cheeks.  
Coop could only helplessly look to Kat's sinister smirk with half horror and half angst. Mr. Kat took note of Coop's terrified expression and fed from it, increasing his drive and without warning quickly penetrated the boy's tight anus. Coop opened his mouth to unleash a howl of shock and pain, but it was soon shushed by Kat's paw, not wanting the scream to alert the rest of the house as to what was happening in the bathroom.  
After a few minutes of complete stillness, the duo's eyes locked into each other, sharing themselves into one another and letting the moment bubble up around them, Kat attempted movement. The spiney feline organ raking against the soft flesh of Coop's rectum sent tears welling up into his eyes. While on the contrary Mr. Kat was expieriencing absolute bliss, a sun-shiney smile plastered on his face.  
A muffled yelp squeezed from Coop as Mr. Kat eased his cock backwards. Pulling halfway out from the sheath of Coop's behind. With another moan from Coop, Kat slammed inside the warmth of the boy, with a forceful smack, his balls slapping to Coop's rear.  
Coop was now squirming into the floor as Kat preformed his dirty deed. The pulsing feline member like a heartbeat inside of him as Kat pounded into him. Surprisingly though Kat seemed considerate of the pain factor, and only gently thrusted, with a soft impact. The spines on his dick didn't help much though, they didn't hurt per se, but it definitely was an extremely bizarre feeling tickling against his fleshy walls.  
Kat's pace was constant, it had been a few thrusts, but Coop was actually starting to melt into the feline, each new entry stroking him with a kind of ironic pleasure, almost ectasy. Another graze of the organ's spines into the skin of Coop, and Kat's red member twitched with over-satisfaction. Kat's face contorted into an awkward grimace as Coop felt a spurt of liquid flood out his anus. Coop's face equally scrunched at the unknown sensation, Mr. Kat's seed spilling out to the tile as the feline pulled out of the boy with a stimulated meow.  
Coop's knees buckled, and he collapsed to the bathroom floor with a quiver of his own dick, Kat's cum now drained from his system, leaving behind a sticky residue around his bottom. Kat similary fell to the ground, in disbelief of his own actions. He looked to Coop with a curious expression. He felt so relieved, his release assuaging all his jumbled emotions; and now he was at peace here on the cooling tiles. Nothing to worry about, no tubs, or fights, bath time was over.


End file.
